


5 Things Victor Loves About Yuuri Being Small + 1 Thing Yuuri Loves About Victor Being Big

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Victor would never tell a soul, but one of his favorite things in the whole world was how small Yuuri was. It wasn’t that he was really even that small, especially not for a figure skater, but compared to Victor, who was a pretty large man, he was so little.And Victorlovedit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I started writing this last night when I should have been asleep. YOLO?

Victor would never tell a soul, but one of his favorite things in the whole world was how small Yuuri was. It wasn’t that he was really even that small, especially not for a figure skater, but compared to Victor, who was a pretty large man, he was so little.

And Victor _loved_ it.

~

1\. 

“Are you _sure_?” Yuuri asked for the hundredth time, his hands curled tightly on Victor’s wrists, holding his hands down where they sat on his waist. He looked at Victor with doubt in his eyes. “I’m not exactly a small lady like most pairs skaters-“

“Yuuri, are you saying I’m not strong enough?” Victor pouted at him, even though he knew Yuuri was being self-conscious about his weight, not doubtful of Victor’s strength. Victor kind of regretting being so jocular about Yuuri’s weight loss when he first started training him, because yes, he had gained some weight he needed to lose to be a champion, but even ‘fat’, Yuuri was still very small. Now, Yuuri was _tiny_ , but he clearly still felt badly about his body.

Which was a damn shame, because _oh_ it was a nice body.

“If you’re sure,” Yuuri mused, and Victor grinned, taking the break in the strength of his hold on Victor’s arms as a chance to lift him and spin in a circle, making Yuuri yelp in surprise at the sudden move. “VICTOR!”

Victor laughed and pulled him in, catching him against his chest as he skated backwards, holding Yuuri in his arms so his skates couldn’t touch the ice. “You’re too cute,” he mused, and Yuuri blushed and swatted him on the side of the head as he held onto his shoulders.

“Warning next time,” he grumbled and Victor put him down, sliding until their hands were together as they skated in step.

After that, Victor gave half-assed ‘warnings’ just to annoy Yuuri before he picked him up, no matter what the situation. He _loved_ picking Yuuri up. Sometimes it was being silly, like when he came up behind him while he was watching the others skate and picked him up bridal style with a, “Hi, Yuuri!” warning before doing so. Yuuri would always yelp and giggle as he grabbed onto Victor’s neck. Sometimes, it was sexy, like when Victor would be overcome with passion and pick Yuuri up to carry him to bed – which, going by the way Yuuri always wrapped his legs around Victor and squeezed, seemed to be his favorite way to be picked up – to have his way with him. 

His favorite thing, however, was when he got to tease Yuuri about being small with it. His apartment had a lot of high cabinets, because he was a tall man who was shopping for homes to live in by himself. He had no consideration to make for someone who wasn’t him reaching things. Because of that, when Yuuri complained about something being too high and asked Victor to reach the top shelves for him, instead, Victor’s favorite thing to do was to just come up behind him, grab his waist, and pick him up so he could reach it himself.

The first few times, Yuuri was surprised and reacted that way, but after the first few months living together, Yuuri just got used to it, and stood waiting with his hand up so that, when Victor lifted him, he could grab whatever he was reaching for straight away. 

Victor always got a, “Thank you, Vicchan,” and a kiss to the cheek for his troubles these days, which was the most _domestic_ thing ever, a solid reminder that he and Yuuri got to do this _forever_ , so he definitely enjoyed that one the most. 

2\. 

Victor loved how small Yuuri was when they snuggled, because he was like a big pillow. Most people would never guess it, but Victor liked being held. He had gotten so used to being on his own when he wasn’t being Victor Nikiforov for everyone, because in his life, he hadn’t had many relationships. For most of his life, Victor’s lovers were temporary. He hadn’t been in love since he was little more than a child. 

With Yuuri, he found the love he hadn’t ever felt and had only ever seen before. He found, above all, _comfort_. He and Yuuri often lazed around just being together and holding each other, and Victor _loved_ using Yuuri as a pillow. Yuuri had found it strange at first when Victor would maneuver his way until he was lying between Yuuri’s thighs, laying with his head on Yuuri’s chest, but once he realized that was just how Victor liked to cuddle, he always welcomed it. 

Yuuri was so small that Victor’s body overlapped his on both sides, and yet they managed to find a comfortable arrangement. He would lie on his belly with his head around the level of Yuuri’s sternum, and his arms around Yuuri’s middle under him, and Yuuri could rest his arms around his shoulders and bend his legs to cradle Victor’s body between his thighs. It worked best on the couch, where Yuuri could prop himself up and watch TV or read while holding Victor, but even sometimes after sex, they snuggled in that way in bed. 

Yuuri never asked why he wanted to be held, and Victor never felt a need to try and put it into words. Rather, Yuuri just smiled at him and brushed his fingers through his hair, comforting Victor with his entire body while Victor used him like a pillow. It was wonderful and Victor knew that, were Yuuri not so small, it wouldn’t feel the same way. 

 

3\. 

It wasn’t just that Yuuri was short so Victor could tip his chin up with one finger, the way that always made Yuuri’s pupils dilate with want so beautifully, that he liked about Yuuri’s size making kissing more fun.

It was his lips. And his face. Yuuri’s whole body was small and delicate, and it wasn’t restricted from his face either. His features were so pretty and so dainty that when Victor touched his face, it felt even more precious. His nose was so cute, and his eyes were so big compared to the rest of his face that he was like a doll sometimes he was so pretty. 

And his _lips_.

Yuuri’s lips always felt so small under Victor’s lips, but his kisses were so firm and commanding. Yuuri was a force when he kissed, and Victor’s entire being narrowed down to those small, soft lips. Victor could brush his thumb across Yuuri’s mouth and his bottom lip was nearly entirely covered, and yet those sweet, delicate little lips were enough to bring Victor to his knees. Victor was taller, wider, thicker, bigger than Yuuri in every single way, and yet that tiny mouth against his could enslave his every sense until all he knew was Yuuri. 

One kiss could have Victor on his knees for Yuuri in seconds. The twist of those sweet little lips as he wielded his power over Victor and enjoyed it was _intoxicating_. Yuuri could make Victor do _anything_ just by licking his lips while Victor was looking, and Yuuri knew damn well how to do so. Whenever he wanted anything from Victor, he could just bite his lip and slowly release it, and Victor would give into anything as long as he got to taste that pretty little mouth. 

4\. 

There were few things in the entire world that Victor loved more than Yuuri wearing his clothes. He wasn’t sure if it was some strange possessive streak he hadn’t known he had, or some caveman part of his brain he had never had the experience of tapping into before, but the sight of Katsuki Yuuri in Victor’s giant clothes was the best thing ever.

Sometimes it was really sexy, like when Victor woke up to find that Yuuri was in the kitchen making coffee wearing the shirt he had stripped off of Victor the night before in their race of passion. Victor’s shirts hung about mid-thigh on Yuuri, just long enough to cover anything important, and of all of the parts of Yuuri’s body that were the sexiest, his thighs were up there at the very top. Those mornings often ended in Victor having Yuuri right there over the kitchen counter, much to poor Makkachin’s displeasure. 

Other times, it was more adorable than sexy. Yuuri liked wearing baggy clothes to sleep (whereas Victor liked to wear as little to sleep as possible) and the loosest clothes in the house were Victor’s. It wasn’t uncommon for Yuuri to grab Victor’s pajama pants and tee-shirt to sleep in, and he looked absolutely tiny swamped in Victor’s clothing. The collar hung so far open his shoulder was almost bare, the pants slid down his hips very easily, and he looked so small and comfy as he crawled into bed and snuggled into Victor’s side until his clothes were all twisted around his small frame. It was the cutest thing ever, in Victor’s opinion.

The ones that really made Victor feel like a possessive caveman, however, was when Yuuri wore his Team Russia jacket. It wasn’t often in public, since Yuuri of course had to represent his own country, but Victor often left his Team Russia jacket on the sidelines during practice or laying across the back of the couch at home if they were home, and if Yuuri got cold, he would just grab it and put it on. The sleeves hung over his hands and the bottom hung below his butt, and it dwarfed his slender frame, but it was such a reminder that Yuuri was _his_. His skater, his best friend, his fiancé, would one day be his husband. Yuuri was his _family_ and seeing his Yuuri wearing his Team Russia jacket just solidified that Yuuri’s tiny, adorable body in his big jacket was his favorite thing in the whole world.

5\. 

One of the most perfectly lucky aspects of Yuuri being so much smaller than him was that, when they posed for photos, he fit so perfectly behind Yuuri while still being totally visible. He would stand behind Yuuri, head over his shoulder, and Yuuri didn’t block him in the slightest. When they were sight-seeing at whatever event they went to, that was their go-to pose. They stood with Victor behind him, Yuuri’s back against his chest, and the camera out to take a selfie. 

Even when they posed for other people’s photos, Victor stood behind Yuuri with his hands on his waist and Yuuri leaned back against him, so that Yuuri’s temple fit against Victor’s jaw when they scrunched up for a photo. They were the perfect size to fit together when posing for pictures. It was so convenient. Most of Victor’s friends were either very tiny, like Yurio, or as big as him, like Georgi or Christophe. Yuuri was very small, but tall enough that he fit perfectly in front of Victor so they took the smallest amount of space in a photo.

It also worked well in the way they skyped with Yuuri’s family, and the way they both fit perfectly into the frame because Yuuri could sit between his legs and hold the phone out in front of them both. Victor adored the way that Yuuri fit against his front, like nesting dolls, perfect for taking photographs or video chatting, because their bodies fit together on the screen so wonderfully.

It was such a strange thing to like, but he loved it, because it felt even more like and Yuuri were simply made for one another.

+1

Yuuri’s favorite thing about how big Victor was was his hands. Victor had such long, broad, strong hands, and they were so beautiful in every way. His own small, delicate hands fit in Victor’s big, strong hands in a way that made him feel like he was wanted. It was so strange to describe it that way, but it was like Victor could easily crush his hands in his big, strong ones, but instead, he held them so comfortably that they were like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. 

It wasn’t just his hands that fit so well in Victor’s big hands. Yuuri’s waist, in spite of the extra pounds he sometimes carried there, always seemed so tiny when Victor’s hands curled around it. Victor could almost touch his fingers together around Yuuri’s waist, his hands were so large. His hips fit almost perfectly into the curve of Victor’s palms, because Victor’s hands were big enough that even his wide hips seemed small. 

In their dirtier moments, Victor’s hands were big enough he could grab Yuuri’s giant ass and squeeze it like his butt was a tiny handful, not the fat, round thing it was. Yuuri’s thighs, equally, seemed slender in Victor’s big, strong hands, especially when Victor picked him up under the thighs and carried him to bed. 

Victor’s palm curled around his cheek and made Yuuri feel so precious and loved. The way Victor touched him with his big, manly hands was like he was something so dear to Victor he would never handle him too roughly. Victor’s fingers were almost the full length of Yuuri’s face, and when he touched him, it was with the gentlest pressure, like he was caressing a flower petal, not Yuuri’s chubby cheeks. 

Yuuri felt less self-conscious about his weight when Victor touched him with his strong, masculine hands, because he felt small for the first time in his life around Victor. Victor was big and broad everything a man should be. He was so tall and even though he was in figure skater shape, he was still broad and firm and muscled. Yuuri didn’t feel big and fat around Victor, he felt small and slim. Even when Yuuri gained weight, Victor’s clothes still could fit two of him in them, and though he knew it was just size, not a fat thing, it made him feel better about himself. 

The way Victor’s strong hands could pick him up like he was nothing, not some fat little man, made him feel far thinner than he had ever felt in his life. It was hard to be self-conscious about ones weight when their fiancé could lift him on a whim with his strong hands. Victor’s fingers were soft and gentle, but strong and firm. Yuuri had felt the strength in just one of Victor’s fingers when Victor tipped his chin up with one finger underneath it, and Yuuri couldn’t have resisted if he wanted to (though he never did).

The ring he put on Victor’s hand was twice the size of the one on his own, because Victor’s hands were so much bigger, and yet Victor had never touched him in any way that wasn’t gentle and tender. His strong hands had the capacity to be demanding and even hurtful, and though Yuuri had never expected him to be that way, it was still such a wonderful feeling to have those powerful appendages always so careful and gentle with him. He felt like something cherished and loved and rather than feel like Victor was babying him, he just felt like Victor held him to be the most precious thing in his world.

As he lay with Victor on his chest and those warm, strong, tender fingers stroking his ribcage slowly, as if he were counting each rib, he couldn’t help but think of how perfect his life had turned out to be. He tugged one of Victor’s hands from his side and pressed a kiss to the tip of each finger on it, smiling when Victor gave him a loving smile. 

“Why is my Yuuri being so sweet?” Victor purred, making Yuuri blush at the ‘my Yuuri’ comment. 

Yuuri just bowed his head and pressed a kiss to Victor’s nose. “Because you’re my Victor,” he replied softly.

The way that Victor’s face lit up and the way he curled his big, strong hand around Yuuri’s cheek to draw him into a loving kiss was everything Yuuri loved about Victor all in one moment.


End file.
